


Daemonification

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drug Use, Forced Immortality, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: On his 20th birthday Noctis learns that he is to become a sacrifice to the king of the underworld in order to ensure the continued safety of the world, however it is not his life that he must give up to save his people but his humanity.





	Daemonification

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I could do so much better than this but lately I've lost my focus and I'm really struggling. However, I hate not doing something for Ardynoct week. So, this is my pathetic contribution. :/ I hope it's at least enjoyable to some.
> 
> (also, I'm tired while uploading this so if I miss a tag TELL ME PLEASE! I have not done it deliberately!)

The water was warm against his skin as he lay back with his neck cushioned by the rim of the tub, he closed his eyes and breathed in the heavy perfume of dried flowers and scented oils. He allowed his mind to wonder in a way he hadn't since that morning; somewhere down by his feet the tap dripped a steady rhythm.  
  
He had been chosen by the gods for this very purpose, many insisted that it was an honour. That he should be grateful to the beings that ruled Eos. Deep inside, Noctis could only feel bitterness. The High Priest of the Six had come to him on the day of his twentieth birthday to break the news to his father. Noctis had stood at his father's side, watching the balding man declare the gods' wishes with all the pomposity that his station required. He was one of the few men who could attempt to command the royal family; only the gods were higher in station than the Lucis Caelum line and they used the priests as their mouth pieces. Ever since then, Noctis had a heavy feeling sitting deep in his gut. He had no choice but to honour the gods, to enter the very lowest levels of Insomnia's great cathedral and debase himself for a daemon. He would give up his very own humanity to ensure the continued safety of Eos, to become the bride to a dark god.  
  
Noctis ran wet hands over his face, dipping his head beneath the fragrant water and resurfacing with a sputter. He had to be as clean as possible, it was one stage of a long, twenty-four hour ritual that would ensure his soul and body were cleansed and readied. The hours were counting down, with every tick of the large grandfather clock in his quarters, his human life drew to a close.  
  
A soft, polite knock at the door made him turn and look, “Your highness, it's time.”  
  
Noctis took a deep breath as the door opened to reveal Ignis dressed in little more than a simple black robe with a towel over one arm. His hair was still a little damp, unstyled and his glasses were a tad wonky from where he had been fidgeting nervously. Noctis looked at his pale face and managed to push aside his own fears, he wasn't the only one who would be forced into a new, immortal life. A prince, even one of Hell, would need retainers. Slowly he rose from his bath and let Ignis wrap him in a robe of his own. The black silk clung to every curve of his damp body and made him feel strangely more vulnerable than he had naked. Ignis opened his mouth as if about to speak before shutting it again, he turned away, unable to fully put his thoughts into words.  
  
“Iggy...”

 

Ignis forced himself to look at his prince, vulnerable, damp, looking smaller and younger than his twenty years, “Noct?”  
  
“You-” Noctis cut himself off sharply, frowning and looking off to the side as his hands clenched into fists to hide the way they shook, “You don't...don't have to. You don't have to do this.”  
  
Ignis took a deep breath and took Noctis' hands in his own, finally meeting his gaze, “The rules are very clear, Noct. You need retainers, whether you are human or not and it is my duty to protect you in whatever form you take. I would sacrifice everything for you.”  
  
“But I don't want-”

 

Ignis cut him off by pressing his lips briefly to Noctis' forehead, the sudden, out of character show of affection shocked them both into silence. Noctis looked up into Ignis' familiar green eyes and felt his own burn painfully. He opened his mouth to tell Ignis how frightened he was but the words got stuck in his throat. Finally he looked away, unable to stop the heavy weight of guilt from slumping his shoulders.  
  
“Noct, I chose this path the moment I met you and you took my hand in yours. Our destinies are bound to each other, for better or worse. Just remember; you are not alone in this.”

 

Noctis took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “Alright...let's do this.” He said after a moment.  
  
Gladio was waiting for them as they stepped into the main apartment, he looked up from a book he was only pretending to read when the bathroom door closed behind them, “Noct?”

  
Noctis swallowed around the lump in his throat but managed a nod, unable to trust his voice. Gladio too looked a little worse for wear, his long hair damp from his own wash, his amber eyes strangely empty in a way Noctis had never seen before. Fear didn't look good on any of them. Now there was only one more of them missing, the one Noctis felt most guilty about. Gladio spotted the question in Noctis' face and shrugged one massive shoulder, “He's been in the guest bathroom for over an hour, reckon he's puking.”

 

“No one can blame him,” Ignis muttered, ushering Noctis towards the sofa and making him sit, “Have a drink of water and I will check on Prompto.” He offered Noctis a bottle.  
  
“Thanks,” Noctis took it and lowered his head, staring at his knees. Three retainers was the rule, Noctis hadn't been willing to take any of them, yet here they stood determined to remain at his side against all odds. It had been their choice, despite many of the Citadel's older, more qualified staff offering themselves up for the honourable position. Noctis hadn't wanted anyone to follow him down this dark, dangerous path; he would rather go it alone than drag others with him. But his friends had stood up in the council room and declared their intentions, shutting down all the voices who tried to stop them. Clarus and Ignis' uncle had both been stunned into silence, fear in their faces to rival the King's own. Their youth and inexperience had been common reasons to reject their bravery but Ignis had refused to hear them, Gladio had stayed at Noctis' side; immovable in his determination to protect his Prince. From there it had been a whirlwind of activity, preparations for the ritual began immediately and Noctis, Gladio and Ignis had been rushed off to prepare themselves.  
  
As soon as the news hit the mainstream media Noctis was besieged by phone calls from Prompto. When he finally had the guts to answer, his friend had insisted that he come too. He had training from Cor, declared efficient in the use of firearms, and Noctis knew he was more than capable of becoming one of his protectors but something in him had baulked at the idea. He was an innocent, an average citizen of Lucis and had no reason to throw away his life. Yet Prompto, despite his obvious fears, had come to the Citadel to stand at Noctis' side. The loyalty and love of his friends overwhelmed him, he couldn't tell them how grateful he was, he couldn't put his emotions into words even if there had been words to describe them.  
  
Noctis had drunk most of the bottle when Ignis returned with a damp, sick looking Prompto. He was so pale his freckles stood out more than ever, his eyes were wide in his face and he had a death-grip on the hem of his own robe. When he spotted Noctis he somehow managed to drag up a smile, “Heyaz,” He managed, his voice cracking, “Guess this is really happening, huh?”

 

Gladio grunted in agreement, eyes flicking to Noctis and back again, “Best start the next part.”  
  
Noctis could only focus on his breathing; in through the nose, out through the mouth as he fought with the roiling terror within him.  
  
Later that evening, Noctis found himself stood on the steps of the cathedral, a building that rivalled the Citadel itself. A large crowd had gathered, watching the prince and chosen men enter the building. There was an eerie silence as they ascended, Regis leading the way with Noctis at his side still dressed in nothing but his flimsy robe. They were flanked by guards on both sides, Gladio, Ignis and Prompto walking behind. Noctis had to focus hard on not tripping over his own bare feet and the hem of his robe trailed on the floor, it's length was deliberate but he wasn't sure if it was for aesthetics or for some other purpose.  
  
The huge double doors opened with a bang, a powerful waft of incense and the sound of low chanting hit them as they passed beneath the arches. A long aisle led up towards a low dais where the priests awaited them, six of them, each one representing each of the Astrals. They wore colours that corresponded to whichever Astral they portrayed; blue for Shiva, red for Ifrit, silver and gold for Bahamut, white for Ramuh, green for Leviathan and bronze for Titan. They stood in a line and watched the royal retinue approach. From somewhere high up an all men's choir chanted songs in an ancient tongue. The smoke from the candles and incense was cloying, Noctis could almost taste it. Regis finally halted and turned to his son, their eyes met and Noctis knew how deeply Regis despised this terrible turn of events. Regis gripped Noctis' upper arm, eyes shining before finally releasing him. Behind him Clarus clasped his sons shoulder, his fingers digging deep into muscle as he took his time to say farewell. Gladio and Clarus both had argued with Iris about her attending, she was too young, too unwilling to lose her brother. As the now future heir to the Amicitia family she had to be locked up until Clarus returned, otherwise she would have escaped to disrupt the ritual.  
  
As the King and his own retainers and guards split away from the small group of boys, the high priest took up his place at the alter. Noctis' knees felt weak, his mind hazy from the scent and sounds around him; if it wasn't for Ignis' firm hand on his arm he would have collapsed. Prompto didn't appear to be fairing much better, he was white and bore dark circles beneath his eyes but when he met Noctis' gaze he forced a smile anyway. It was this, more than anything, that made Noctis able to straighten his back and walk forward under his own power. The knowledge that his dearest, most trusted friends would forever be by his side gave him the courage to step forward and meet his fate with head held high.  
  
Noctis dropped to his knees before the alter, a crimson cushion beneath him. He bowed his head as the high priest began to speak. The words washed over him as he was anointed with the elements. Then he took the chalice he was offered, full to the brim with drugged wine, according to the priest it would make the process easier. Noctis clutched it in one trembling hand before bringing it to his lips, he took several deep swallows, almost draining it entirely in his nervous state. He remained on his knees until the ritual was completed and then Ignis went to his side to help him to his feet.  
  
After that Noctis turned one last time to see his father sat in a pew, their eyes met and Noctis knew it would be the last time they saw each other.  
  
It was time to greet his new master. Noctis turned away, feeling a painful wrench in his heart as the High Priest led them off to a door on the left of the alter. It opened onto a long, dark corridor that ended at the top of some ancient looking stone steps. They descended, Noctis had to put one hand out to keep his balance, his mind slowly beginning to fog from the drugs he had ingested. He kept his eyes glued to the back of the High Priest and his elaborate gold and silver robes.

 

It was cold below the ground, causing everyone to shiver. He could hear Prompto's rapid, terrified breaths overlapping with Gladio's steadier breathing and their own footsteps. At the bottom the cool air grew colder, and they reached a large, stone door. An image was engraved in it but it was hard to make out in the dim light from the candle the priest held. A single stone seat was carved into the wall to one side and the priest turned back to them, “Only the chosen one may pass through. You others must wait outside until summoned.”  
  
Noctis stiffened, glancing back at Gladio, Ignis and Prompto. Ignis looked at him, waiting for his orders but it took a moment for Noctis to find his voice again, “Yeah, best do as he says.” He managed through his dry throat. Although they looked highly unhappy about it they stepped aside to allow Noct to go on alone.  
  
By now Noctis' lips had gone numb, he didn't know it but his skin had turned pale with an eerie blue tinge. His finger tips buzzed as he steadied himself against the wall, his breath coming in slow and deep. His eyesight grew hazy as he forced himself to remain on his feet.  
  
The priest activated a hidden lever and the huge stone door swung inwards, “You must now do your duty, your highness. Remember your sacrifice will not be forgotten, may the gods go with you.”  
  
Noctis ignored those words, he knew that the gods had abandoned him the moment they had declared his fate. He would enter that room alone and it would change him forever. Finally he took the first step into the room.  
  
At first, after the door closed behind him, Noctis was plunged into pitch darkness. He couldn't even see his own hand before his face. Then there was the crackle of somewhat familiar magic and several torches burst into flame around him, he blinked around and saw that he was stood in a large stone room decorated with twisted statues of daemons and large tapestries depicting major events in Lucis' long, bloody history. Noctis surveyed the room warily, fear creeping up on him and grasping his heart in frozen fingers. He shifted, fighting the urge to turn and start hammering on the door to get out. His heart picked up speed, but he felt oddly detached from it all. His skin crawled, a light sweat broke out across his forehead as he searched the room. Across from him was a doorway, filled with blackness that seemed to call out to him. He took two hesitant steps towards it before there was a low scraping sound, like boots on concrete. It grew louder as it drew closer, Noctis found himself backing away until his back was pressed flush against the wall behind him. He watched as the sound manifested into a pair of black boots, the hem of a long coat and then finally into tall man.  
  
The man wore a hat as he entered the room and lifted a single gloved hand to sweep it off of his curly head, he smiled as his eyes met Noctis'. The colour reminiscent of Gladio's but without any of the warmth, “Ah, so you must be Prince Noctis, yes?.” The man looked Noct up and down slowly, his gaze falling upon Noctis like a physical weight, “A little on the skinny side, but a pretty little thing none the less. Ah, but I'm being so terribly rude! I have yet to introduce myself; I am Ardyn, Ardyn Lucis Caelum at your service, your highness.” He bent at the waist in a polite, yet shallow bow.  
  
“I know who you are.” Noctis said, breaking his own silence, “The King of Hell. A traitor.” Dimly, he was surprised by how steady his voice sounded, despite the weakness entering his limbs.  
  
“Traitor? Oh my, what lies are they teaching you? You have much to learn of your own history, my dear. Two thousand years I have reigned in the underworld, banished there by my beloved brother simply because I had the greater power. It was fear that forced the Astrals themselves to come to a compromise. I would serve below, given free reign over the damned and keep the daemon's in check, in exchange for my services I have been allowed to claim a prize.”  
  
“And they chose me...” Noctis watched warily as Ardyn moved closer until he was trapped against the wall, unable to move as cool fingers brushed his jaw.  
  
“No, no my dear, sweet little prince,” Ardyn whispered, pressing in closer so that Noctis could feel his breath against his mouth, “ _I_ chose you.”  
  
Noctis looked up at him, watching as his eyes darkened and glowed gold, “You?”

 

“Oh yes,” Ardyn whispered, his voice heated in a way that made Noctis shiver, “Such beauty could not be allowed to be wasted on mere mortals. I watched you for the longest time, I saw you grow into the man you are today and _oh_ how I _wanted_.” Ardyn sighed, eyes devouring Noctis, his trembling knees threatened to throw him to the floor, “And now, my precious prince, I will perfect you if that is what you desire.”

 

Noctis licked at his dry lips, forcing down the urge to flinch away from Ardyn's unnaturally cold touch, “Like I've got a choice?” He muttered, averting his eyes.  
  
“Of course you have a choice!” Ardyn managed to sound wounded, “You could easily refuse me.”

 

He frowned, uncertain, “What?”

 

“Oh yes, you could say no and then I would plunge the entire world into darkness.” Ardyn smirked, chuckling at Noctis' horrified face, “We all have choices, my dear, some are simply worse than others. So, will you refuse?”

 

Noctis swallowed again, lifting his head to meet Ardyn's gaze head on, “No. I'll go with you.”  
  
“Very good, Noct...may I call you Noct? I feel as if we may as well considering we'll soon be bound in a far more intimate way.” Ardyn brushed his thumb lightly over Noctis' lower lip, watching his face hungrily.  
  
“W-what about my friends? My retainers. We can't-”

 

“Oh not to worry, we will see to them soon enough. Come, I believe we have contracts to form.”  
  
Noctis watched Ardyn step back, holding out his hand, warily he lifted his own and, ignoring how it shook, let Ardyn guide him down the dark corridor.

 

The corridor led to another room, this one had the same cold stone walls as before but it was smaller, had a bed and some other scattered furniture, “I have insisted that these priests redecorate but I generally get ignored. They have incredibly poor taste.” Ardyn guided Noctis to the bed and sat down, he looked up as Noctis stood before him, hands clenched and eyes darting everywhere except Ardyn, “Look at me,”  
  
Noctis forced himself to obey, lifting his eyes to Ardyn's face. He was glad that despite the tales of the Underworld King's looks, he was actually rather handsome. His hands shook at his sides and he felt weakness in his limbs, the air in the room seemed to thicken to the consistency of custard. He took a slow breath as Ardyn lifted both hands and placed them on his hips, his touch was gentle but his hands were weirdly hot. Slowly he slid his hands upwards, over Noctis' chest and slipped them inside his robe. He kept eye contact as he slid it down over Noctis' shoulders, “I presume that you have been told what our contract entails, Noct?” He asked, tilting his head and admiring him.  
  
“Not...not the details but I kinda guessed.” Noctis shivered as those warm palms flattened against his skin.  
  
“Hm, such soft skin...” Ardyn muttered, pushing at Noctis' robe until it fell from his shoulders and slid down his arms, “You're trembling, Noct! I assume you have little experience in matters of the flesh?” Noctis shook his head, lowering it as if it were shameful, “Do not fear me, my dear; I am about to make you immortal.” He gripped Noctis' hips, pulling him closer so that he could nuzzle at his bared stomach. Noctis tipped his head back and looked up at the ceiling, wishing he was anywhere else.  
  
The touch of a hot tongue against his abdomen caused him to suck in a sharp breath through his teeth, he looked down to watch as Ardyn's tongue inched slowly upwards. Noctis put his shaky hands on Ardyn's shoulders, he wasn't entirely sure if he was going to pull him closer or push him away. The cord of his robe held the silk above his hips but Ardyn lifted his hands and undid it. The rest of the material slithered to the floor to pool around his feet. Noctis flushed, cheeks pink as Ardyn took the time to look at him, “I chose well, didn't I?” Ardyn asked, smiling to himself as he reached down and took Noctis' soft cock in one hand. Noctis' hips twitched, his mouth pressed into a thin line as he held himself as still as possible, “You have a beautiful body, my prince. I will enjoy preserving it for eternity.”  
  
Noctis' pupils dilated, heat rushing through his body. He stared down at Ardyn, anticipation mingling with fear and making every touch of his breath feel like an electrical shock.  
  
Ardyn held him gently, barely even touching as he licked a stripe up Noctis' belly, following the line of his treasure trail. Noctis shivered again, his body responding to the delicate touches, the feel of calloused finger tips against his warming skin. Ardyn nibbled at Noctis' hip, forcing him to bite down against a sudden sound that wanted to escape. Pleasure sparked beneath his skin, feeling all too much like the crystals' magic. Noctis watched, unable to look away as Ardyn moved so that he could press light little kisses closer and closer to Noctis' groin.  
  
“Your skin tastes of innocence, dear Noct.” Ardyn whispered, lifting his face away and taking a deep breath, “Truly, you are a delight for the senses.”  
  
Noctis sucked in another breath as Ardyn tightened his grip on his cock, using long, slow strokes to bring him to hardness. Noctis' own hands gripped Ardyn's coat, he trembled and a few breathy moans left his mouth without his permission. He let his eyes close and tried to think of other things but Ardyn refused to let him. Hot breath on his skin was the only warning he got before Ardyn took him into his mouth. Noctis made a sound somewhere between pleasure and surprise, his hips thrusting forward instinctively and eyes heavily lidded as he risked looking down. Ardyn moaned around him, as if his cock was the tastiest thing he'd ever had before lightly sucking. Noctis did moan then, a sound that seemed to echo off the walls and taunt him. He moved his hips again, encouraged by Ardyn's hands on his ass cheeks.  
  
It had been cold in the room but Noctis' blood heated rapidly under Ardyn's tender care, soon he was putty in his hands. His voice echoed around him, he was unable to stop it. He gripped Ardyn's hair in tight fists, pulling it roughly as he squeezed his eyes shut while Ardyn pushed him closer and closer to the edge. Finally Ardyn pulled away, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth and smirking. “Enjoying yourself, your highness?”  
  
Noctis had lost his voice as he forced his fingers to uncurl and let Ardyn wrap his hands around his hips again, he was yanked forward so he was sat in Ardyn's lap, “Don't stop,” He muttered, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Ardyn's shoulders. He figured that if he had no choice then he may as well enjoy it. The drugs relaxed his once tense muscles, his mind filled with a fuzzy haze. He moved closer and pressed a light kiss to the corner of Ardyn's lips, feeling them curl in satisfaction. Gently, Noctis ran his tongue across them and felt them open for him. His kiss was eager and messy, as inexperienced as he was but Ardyn seemed to enjoy it none-the-less.  
  
Noctis moaned into Ardyn's mouth as one of those strong fingered hands slid into his hair and pulled his head back. He let himself be manoeuvred into position and Ardyn deepened the kiss, pushing Noct's mouth open with his tongue. His own hands curled into thick red hair, tangling into it and holding tight. He felt weird, as if at any moment he would float right out of his body. He had never so much as kissed a person before, let alone allowed them to suck his cock and now it seemed it was happening all at once. The unreality of it all took his breath away, made him want to pull away and say stop. But he knew he couldn't. He had his people to protect. He had his friends to protect. So, he did the only thing he could and kissed Ardyn for all he was worth.

 

Ardyn produced a bottle of faintly fragrant oil from the bedside cabinet, he pulled away long enough to spread it over his fingers after removing his glove. Noctis watched, fascinated as the dim light made his fingers glisten. Then Ardyn used his other hand to spread Noctis open, Noctis felt his fingers touch him in a place no one had ever touched and his breath caught in his throat. He tightened his grip around Ardyn's large shoulders and hung on, pressing his face against his throat. Nerves fluttered his stomach yet his body remained relaxed, his breathing slow and heavy. The drugs were doing their job, heightening his senses so he felt every twitch of Ardyn's fingers against him.  
  
Ardyn was slow and methodical in preparing Noctis, he took his time, seeming to revel in his pleasure. Occasionally he would whisper his name, breath heavy and thick with his own desire. When he found a certain spot inside Noctis felt a ripple of pleasure wash over him, a moan left his lips, captured by Ardyn's mouth. Again Ardyn pressed against the sensitive bundle of nerves, repeating the motion until Noctis was limp and panting against him.  
  
Finally Ardyn deemed him ready, he pulled his hand away and took Noctis by the hips. With a smooth, effortless motion he lay Noctis down on the bed and lifted his hips before settling himself between his legs, “Now, my dear, are you ready?”  
  
Noctis couldn't make his mouth work, he felt a little dizzy and was barely able to move. Ardyn didn't seem to need his permission anyway as he pressed his cock between Noctis' legs. Noctis' fingers twitched but it was all the movement he was capable of, his eyes glazed as warmth spread through his body in a rolling wave. He groaned a little, the sound cracked and broken as Ardyn took his wrists and held them down. He smirked as he slid all the way inside with a suspicious amount of ease.  
  
As Ardyn fucked him Noctis found himself staring up at the lights, unable to move. The torches flickered, their yellow flames soft and inviting. His eyesight blurred, a tight ball of pressure sitting uncomfortably in his chest. His body was too hot, his fingers almost icy. He could feel Ardyn everywhere, hands sliding over his body, fingers dipping between his parted lips and his thick cock pushing deep inside him. He was detached from the situation, as if he were watching it all play out on a TV screen. He could feel the pleasure and the occasional sting of teeth at his throat, but it was strangely distant. The drugs had done their work, forcing him into compliance and addling his mind enough for the daemon to get his prize without a fight.  
  
Noctis' mind drifted, eyes on the ceiling as he lay helpless with desire coursing through his veins. Then Ardyn broke through his daze, his large hand cupping Noctis' face and turning it so that they were looking down at each other. His hips stilled, cock still buried deep inside the warm body beneath him. He pressed his fingers against Noctis' jaw, forcing it open before leaning down and claiming his mouth. Noctis couldn't move, he froze when something cool touched his tongue. It was some sort of thick liquid, it poured form Ardyn's mouth into his own, forcing it's way down his throat. Noctis, trapped inside his own mind, screamed as searing heat overwhelmed him. He was given little choice but to swallow whatever awful darkness Ardyn had given him. It came in waves, giving him no chance to breathe. A strange numbness began to crawl over his limbs, unlike the drugs as heat chased away any coldness still lingering in the tips of his fingers. It was agony at first, causing Noctis to whimper helplessly, unable to struggle or put an end to it. And then it changed. Ardyn's fingers curled around his cock and tugged gently, causing Noctis to buck against him. His eyes were clenched shut, his lungs burning for air but he couldn't move much else. The strange heat twisted in his gut, intense but the pain was ebbing, flowing away. Ardyn moved again, thrusting into him harder than before. Noctis could feel it then, a tight knot of liquid heat low in his gut. It grew and grew until finally exploded outward. Noctis gave a hoarse cry into Ardyn's mouth, his body going taught as he came between their chests.  
  
Noctis felt as if he were falling, his eyes were too heavy, his mind clouded by his orgasm and whatever Ardyn had fed him. He went limp against the bed, eyes closing as he fell into darkness.  
  
Hours later Noctis' eyes finally opened, he groaned, wincing as his lower back and ass ached. He heard muffled voices, someone calling his name softly and he managed to force his eyes open.  
  
“Noct, Noct can you hear me?”  
  
Noctis groaned again, licking his lips and turning his head towards the voice. Someone held his hand tightly, he managed to put a name to the voice and smiled weakly; “I-Iggy?”  
  
“Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?”  
  
“Like shit.” Noctis winced and his lips formed a pained grimace, “Are you guys ok?” Noctis' memories were murky but he remembered enough to become worried about them. He looked up at Ignis, noting a difference in the green of his eyes. It was subtle but Noctis could see a tiny red ring around the irises, “Oh.” he whispered weakly, forcing himself to sit up.  
  
“Noctis, sit back-”  
  
“Are you guys ok? What did he do?”  
  
“We're fine, Noct. Better than you at any rate, did he hurt you?”  
  
“Well...no. Not really.” Noctis' cheeks flushed and he forced himself to look away from Gladio. He could see Prompto hanging back, obviously wanting to ask questions, “It was...different.” He managed finally.  
  
“Weird.” Prompto stepped forward, his blue eyes intense as he studied Noctis' face intently, “Dude, your eyes...they're...”  
  
“Red.” Ignis agreed, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
“Well, guess that's to be expected, huh?” Noctis rubbed at his eyes and let out a breath, “Where is he anyway?”  
  
“He left, I'm sure he'll be back soon.” Ignis replied, his fingers tightening on Noctis' and his face solemn.  
“How long was I out?”

  
“Out? Noct, you weren't unconscious you were dead.” Gladio exclaimed, eyes wide and concerned.  
  
“Wh-what?”  
  
“Yeah, when he came for us and...well...turned us into whatever the hell we are now, he let us in to see you and...well, you didn't have a pulse!” Prompto's eyes widened, his face too pale even in the dim light.  
  
“It was kinda terrifying,” Gladio admitted, “But he said it's normal...that the drugged wine you drank was to stop your heart and help the process along or somethin'.”  
  
“Right...well...I'm not dead. I don't think.” Noctis frowned, looking down at his body.  
  
“Yeah. That-that's good. You scared us, man.” Prompto grabbed Noctis' free hand and squeezed, lowering his head.  
  
“What about you guys? How did he...turn you?”  
  
They all shared awkward looks between them before Gladio cleared his throat, “Not in the way I was expectin'.” He said stiffly, cheeks flushed in an uncharacteristic blush.  
  
Prompto turned pink and looked away, “Yeah,” he agreed weakly.  
  
“It doesn't matter now, Noct,” Ignis held his hand tighter, “Is there anything we can get you?”  
  
“No...I'm fine. I just...need to get my head around all this.”  
  
“Of course,” Ignis looked down at their hands on the covers and frowned, “If there is anything, anything at all-”  
  
“Iggy, I'm fine. It's done. I'm pretty tired but I guess that'd be expected, considering what happened.” Noctis forced a smile and looked around at his friends, “I'm glad...that you're here.”  
  
“As are we.” Ignis agreed, smiling weakly.


End file.
